History: Team KIV
Team KIV is HKT48 2nd Team. Currently (October 2019) the team has 14 members and Takahata Yuki is the Captain. 2013 * January 11 - Team KIV is formed with 16 members: Akiyoshi Yuka, Ayana Shahab, Devi Kinal Putri, Fukagawa Maiko, Hidaka Yuzuki, Iwahana Shino, Kojina Yui, Komada Hiroka, Okada Miku, Shimono Yuki, Takahata Yuki, Tomiyoshi Asuka, Viviyona Apriani, Yahagi Yukina, Yamada Marina, Yamashita Emiri ** Captain: Yahagi Yukina * July 8 - Viviyona Apriani graduated from HKT48 * August 2 - Shania Junianatha promoted * August 18 - Iwahana Shino graduated from HKT48 * August 20 - Yamada Juna promoted * November 2 - Tomiyoshi Asuka graduated from HKT48 * November 10 - Shannon Williams promoted 2014 * January 11 - HKT48 Team Shuffle (Yahagi Team KIV): Fukugawa Maiko, Kim Yoojung, Komada Hiroka, Kumazawa Serina, Lori Thomas, Okada Miku, Shimono Yuki, Takahashi Juri, Takahata Yuki, Takeuchi Saki, Tanaka Natsumi, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Ueki Nao, Yahagi Yukina, Yamada Marina, Yamashita Emiri ** Yahagi Yukina chosen as Team captain ** Kim Yoojung, Kumazawa Serina, Lori Thomas, Takahashi Juri, Takeuchi Saki, Tanaka Natsumi, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Ueki Nao transferred to Team KIV ** Akiyoshi Yuka, Ayana Shahab, Devi Kinal Putri, Hidaka Yuzuki, Kojina Yui, Shania Junianatha, Shannon Williams, Yamada Juna transferred to Team H * January 30 - Kim Yoojung graduated from HKT48 * February 24 - AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri: Fu ZiQi, Fukugawa Maiko, He XiaoYu, Komada Hiroka, Kumazawa Serina, Lori Thomas, Miyata Manamo, Okada Miku, Qi YuZhu, Shani Indira Natio, Shimono Yuki, Takahashi Juri, Takahata Yuki, Takeuchi Saki, Tanaka Miku, Tanaka Natsumi, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Ueki Nao, Ueno Haruka, Yahagi Yukina, Yamada Marina ** He XiaoYu chosen as Team captain ** Komada Hiroka chosen as Team co-captain ** Shani Indira Natio, Tanaka Miku, Ueno Haruka transferred to Team KIV ** Yamashita Emiri transferred to Team TII ** Miyata Manamo promoted (Draft Members) ** Fu ZiQi, He XiaoYu, Qi YuZhu transferred to Team KIV (HKT48) * May 8 - Team KIV 1st Stage Shonichi 2015 * June 29 - Takahashi Juri graduated from HKT48 * December 23 - He XiaoYu graduated from HKT48 ** Takahata Yuki chosen as Team captain 2016 * March 30 - Asai Yuka promoted * March 31 - Team KIV 1st Stage Senshuuraku * May 17 - Team KIV 2nd Stage Shonichi 2017 * July 2 - Lori Thomas, Tia Hwang Cuevas, Yamada Marina transferred to BNK48 (Team Kaigai) * November 26 - Nibu Akari, Takeda Tomoka, Takamoto Ayaka, Violeta Burhan promoted 2018 * January 23 - Team KIV 2nd Stage Senshuuraku * January 29 - Team KIV 3rd Stage Shonichi * July 3 - Violeta Burhan graduated from HKT48 * August 29 - Fu ZiQi graduated from HKT48 * October 27 - Qi YuZhu graduated from HKT48 * November 10 - Yahagi Yukina graduated from HKT48 * November 26 - Matsuda Yumi and Seki Ai promoted * December 27 - Matsuda Yumi graduated from HKT48 2019 * March 29 - Shani Indira Natio graduated from HKT48 * May 1 - Okada Miku graduated from HKT48 * June 17 - Komada Hiroka graduated from HKT48 ** Takeuchi Saki chosen as Team co-captain * July 31 - Ueki Nao graduated from HKT48 Category: History